An electronic device is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile electronic device (mobile terminal) and a stationary electronic device (stationary terminal). The electronic device is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the electronic device has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the electronic device are considered for supporting and improving functions of the electronic device.
Recent advancements in telecommunication technologies have made it possible to make connections between electronic devices or terminals included in a size-fixed space, such as a home and an office, over a network, and to make use of them. For example, the connection between electronic devices in the home over the network is called a home network, and the electronic devices connected to a central server over the home network is possible to control in the home in which the home network is installed.